I Promise This Isn't Goodbye
by aph-magyarorszag
Summary: WWI has ended, and the Austro-Hungarian empire is dissolved. Elizaveta and Roderich are prohibited to see each other as a consequence of their actions, how does Elizaveta Hedevary get around this? Rated T for violence and language in later chapters. Pairings: AusHun


"Miss Hédeváry?"

Nimble fingers swept across the cool window pane as Elizaveta stare out the window- tears falling from her eyes as she gazed, watching her love leave for the very last time. She ignored the voice calling from behind her, focused solely on her departing now ex-husband.

If only they turned away the idea of war, they might have been able to stay together longer. Their condition wouldn't be as bad as it had become. Their faces were now weary from fighting so long, their fingers callused, their hearts heavy with regret.

It had all happened at once, Czechoslovakia was the first one to break off, then the southern Slavs. After losing a sufficient amount of land and people, finally, she broke off from the person that she had come to rely on for more things than one. While the union was only political, she had grown to cherish their time together, and had come to love him. He was her best friend. While it was by order of her superiors that she end the marriage, it felt as if it was her decision, not theirs, which made it all the more miserable. She supposed that he despised her deeply for it. She felt utter dread, utter loneliness. No longer did she have anyone to speak to about these things.

She would be leaving this house soon. This, the house they had shared while they were together as the Austro-Hungarian empire. She would return to her home in Budapest.

But for now here she was, gripping hard on the window sill as she watched Roderich get into the car, a part of her was tempted to run out to him, to be captured in his embrace one last time before the coming storm that would do everything it could to hit her so diligently when he part. Elizaveta Hédeváry knew better than to do something so absurd right now. The consequences would most definitely be unbearable for her, as she was prohibited to see him again for the longest time.

Yes, Elizaveta was prohibited to see him for a few years. While it may seem like nothing, since time passed differently for the nations, it still hurt Elizaveta to know that she would have no one to talk to, no one to have those deep conversations with over coffee on Sundays like they always did. She was going to find her way around it, she had to. She needed the closure, that Roderich did not despise her for starting a war with him and then leaving when they lost. She wanted to know that she could be forgiven for doing something so cruel to him like that.

At last, the car drove away, and she could hear her heart shatter.

"Miss Hédeváry? Can you hear me?"

The Hungarian finally turned to face the voice that had been trying to grab her attention, her green eyes meeting blue ones. One of the younger maids that resided in the house who she had come to know like a daughter. Klaudia, who was only seventeen and came to their doorstep only 3 years ago for work. Her parents had passed and she was left on her own with barely any money and a place to stay. It took her some time to convince Roderich, but eventually she did it.

"Our ride will be arriving shortly. I would suggest gathering up the rest of your things- Erzsébet?"

She had come to the realization that she had not yet wiped the tears from her face and quickly averted her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. Lépj. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

A single thought came to Elizaveta,

"We may not be able to see each other now, but Roderich Edelstein, I promise you this; I will see you again, no matter the consequences. But for now, I need to rest. I'm tired and I need to rest. For now, off to Budapest."

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Intentionally, I planned for this to just be a drabble, but I have a lot planned for a complete story. This itself is kind of short, but it will get longer as the story progresses. I apologize if not everything is completely historically accurate, I might add some twists every now and then to some things to make the story even more enjoyable. Well thanks for reading and I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your feedback. :)**

**Translations:  
Lépj - Go.  
**


End file.
